Sobre mantras, apostas e sexy lingerie
by Flavinha Greeneye
Summary: "Lily Evans é sexy." Continue repetindo isso até se sentir segura e vá logo fazer o que você tem que fazer! SHORT FIC - COMPLETA


_Lily Evans é foda._

_Lily Evans pode tudo._

_Ninguém resiste à Lily Evans._

Não, eu não sou uma maluca egocêntrica. Muito menos me acho foda e invencível. Na verdade, é por isso que eu _tenho_ que ficar me dizendo que eu sou foda e invencível. Caso contrário, no meio do caminho eu vou ficar insegura, dúvidas surgirão na minha cabeça e eu não conseguirei... bem, fazer o que eu tenho que fazer.

Veja bem, tudo começou com uma aposta entre Marlene e eu. Somos colegas de quarto e melhores amigas há quase sete anos, mas ainda assim ela é a pessoa mais irritante que eu conheço, e vice-versa.

Então, estávamos um dia discutindo no quarto, eu e ela, a respeito de roupas íntimas.

- Deixa de ser tapada, Evans! É _óbvio_ que calcinha preta significa "Eu quero dar"! – Marlene quase gritou, indignada.

- Que idiotice, Marlene! Calcinhas não dizem nada, independente da sua cor!

A morena abriu a boca para redargüir, mas eu completei:

- _Rendas_, por outro lado, passam claramente a mensagem "Louca por sexo".

Marlene soltou uma risada sarcástica:

- Eu _aposto_ que homens vêem calcinha preta como uma declaração das intenções sexuais da mulher mais claramente do que uma calcinha de renda.

- Apostado. – respondi, sem pesar as conseqüências, como sempre. Enquanto apertávamos as mãos, perguntei:

- Valendo o que?

Marlene pensou um pouco e deu um sorrisinho sacana:

- Bem, se eu ganhar, você vai usar lingerie preta no seu próximo encontro!

Hesitei por um milésimo se segundo, mas rapidamente rebati:

- Ótimo. E se _eu_ ganhar, você faz um striptease para o _seu_, ficando só com lingerie de renda no fim.

E então apertamos as mãos.

Oh, que arrependimento profundo...

Bom, agora já era, pensei, tentando me concentrar outra vez na minha missão. Antes que eu perdesse a coragem, voltei a recitar para mim mesma:

_Você é sexy._

_Essa calça jeans te deixa gostosa._

_Olhos claros são mais sedutores._

Merlin, não estava ajudando muito. Por mais que eu repetisse mil vezes que eu era sexy, eu nunca me sentiria tão sexy assim. Não o bastante para convidar James Potter para sair!

Oh, maldita a hora em que aquela aposta mongol entrou em vigor...

Depois de apertarmos as mãos, Marlene se jogou na sua cama, folheando uma revista de moda enquanto eu me pus a fazer as unhas dos pés. Ficamos quietas e em paz por meia hora, até que Claire entrou no dormitório, dando risadinhas.

- Oh, vocês estão aqui em cima. Os garotos estavam me contando umas histórias engraçadíssimas lá embaixo.

- Voce entendeu a relação entre as duas frases? – Marlene perguntou, sem tirar os olhos da revista.

- Nenhuma. – respondi.

Claire revirou os olhos e se explicou, andando até o banheiro:

- Eles deram a impressão de estarem esperando por vocês.

Marlene e olhou para mim e estava prestes a dizer, com arrogância, algo como "deixe-os esperar, oras", quando lembrou-se da aposta. Mais rápido do que eu poderia dizer "Claire, Marlene usou sua escova de dentes para pentear a coruja dela", minha amiga tinha desaparecido escadas abaixo. Com medo de que ela pudesse adulterar os resultados da enquete, colei nela imediatamente.

Quando chegamos lá embaixo, notei vagamente que eu estava com um mini short e uma camisa branca larga, e Marlene não estava muito mais decente, com _boxers_ e uma camiseta colada. Por outro lado, faz um bom tempo desde que nos preocupamos com a nossa imagem na Sala Comunal, e não faríamos isso agora, que éramos veteranas.

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Frank Longbotton, David Cruisen e Mark Jones estavam nos sofás, conversando distraidamente quando os interrompemos. Marlene, discreta, calma e equilibrada como é, chegou anunciando:

- Meus pequenuxos, eu tenho uma pergunta de extrema importância para fazer e preciso da atenção completa de todos vocês.

Alguns dos meninos se entreolharam, mas a conversa morreu. Me joguei no sofá ao lado de Sirius, recebendo um beijo na cabeça, enquanto Marlene subia em um pufe para ser melhor ouvida. Perdão, para se exibir mais, eu quis dizer.

- Lily e eu estamos com uma dúvida cruel, e só vocês podem nos ajudar.

- Tem alguma aposta envolvida nisso? – interrompeu Remus, perspicaz.

- Claro! – exclamei. – Voce acha que eu teria acompanhado essa louca até aqui se eu não fosse ganhar alguma coisa com isso?

Familiarizados com nosso... jeitinho de ser, os meninos riram. David exclamou:

- Lembra daquela vez que vocês apostaram que a barba de Dumbledore era implante capilar?

Todos riram mais, enquanto Sirius completava:

- E quando a Marlene perdeu ela teve que iniciar uma guerra de comida na hora do jantar?

- Nós tínhamos onze anos. – resmunguei, em minha defesa. Mas ninguém me deu atenção, já que Peter dizia:

- E aquela vez que elas apostaram que o Malfoy e Narcisa Black começariam a namorar em seis meses?

- E para não perder, Marlene empurrou Narcisa no colo do Malfoy... – gargalhou Frank.

- E Lily teve que ir para o banquete de Haloween com uma abóbora na cabeça. – Sirius completou. Emburradas, Marlene e eu esperamos de braços cruzados eles lembrarem a vez em que eu pulei no lago, em que ela puxou a macarena no meio do corredor, em que nós fizemos um duelo de espadas usando armaduras e por aí vai.

- Então, - James falou, limpando uma lágrima imaginária. – qual é a aposta de hoje?

Com as atenções voltadas para si, Marlene se empertigou e começou:

- Bom, meus queridos, minha pergunta é sobre o que vocês homens pensam a respeito de mulheres. Imaginem que vocês estão em um encontro. Está tudo indo bem e a mina parece estar na sua. Então, por alguma razão – por favor, não quero especificações aqui – você descobre que ela está usando roupa de baixo negra. O que isso te diz?

- Não! – gritei, pulando do sofá antes que alguém respondesse. – Você está tentando induzi-los à resposta que você quer. – ralhei com ela, baixinho. – Ou você descobre que ela está usando roupa de baixo de renda. Qual das duas opções é um apelo mais claro em relação às intenções sexuais da mulher em questão?

Por um momento, pensei que eles não fossem responder. Até cogitei que eles se sentissem constrangidos; não por minha causa ou da Marlene, claro, nós somos quase homens para eles, francamente. Mas Frank namora Alice, nossa amiga. David namora Jess, da Corvinal. Mark está saindo com Dorcas. E James e eu temos uma relação de amizade cada vez mais profunda, o que não significa que ele não me chame para sair ocasionalmente.

Mas por fim, Remus quebrou o silencio:

- A renda é uma mensagem mais sutil, mas a cor preta pode ser coincidência. É uma escolha difícil... Eu voto na renda.

- Eu voto na calcinha preta. – Sirius declarou, despreocupado. – Até hoje, nunca vi uma mulher de calcinha preta que não quisesse sexo.

Preferi ignorar meu querido amigo e olhei para Frank.

- Renda.

David: Preta.

Peter: Preta.

Mark: Renda.

O voto de Minerva era de James. Marlene, eu e todos os rapazes voltamos nossos olhares para ele. Eu tentava enviar ondas psicológicas mandando-o escolher renda. Mas por fim ele respondeu:

- Bom, calcinha preta é _mesmo_ uma mensagem clara.

Bufei e me deixei cair na poltrona, enquanto Marlene dava um soco no ar. James me mandou um olhar que dizia "bem, desculpe", dando de ombros. Sorri involuntariamente. Ele ficava meigo quando fazia aquilo. Olhei de volta como quem diz "oh, o que há de se fazer". Ele abriu um sorriso lindo pra mim. Mas então Marlene terminara de comemorar e me olhava de um jeito sacana, que me fez olhar para ela, me perguntando vagamente porque ela atrapalhara minha conexão com James. Ao ver os olhos dela brilhando sugestivamente, no entanto, lembrei-me do preço daquela aposta. Horrorizada, virei-me para James com os olhos arregalados, e de volta para Marlene. Antes que eu falasse qualquer coisa, ela soltou uma gargalhada e saiu saltitando de volta para o dormitório.

- Eu estou _tão_ ferrada. – choraminguei, antes de segui-la e deixar sete caras sem entender mais nada para trás.

James Potter, o imbecil, passou _milênios _me chamando para sair. Ele me chamava para sair mesmo quando eu saía com Aidan, da Corvinal. Ele me chamava pra sair mesmo quando eu pintei meu cabelo de castanho, na vez que eu entrei em depressão e não queria cabelos de uma cor tão... alegre. Ele me chamava para sair quando ganhava uma partida de quadribol, quando perdia uma partida de quadribol, quando ele e os amigos iam jogar uma pelada de quadribol, quando ele estava lendo um livro sobre quadribol. Ele me chamava pra sair quando eu falei que topava uma trégua (ele disse que não conseguiria parar com os convites, eu disse que eu não conseguiria parar com os _não_'s, e decidimos deixar assim, então) e ficamos amigos. Ele me chamava para sair quando eu tinha treze anos e não sabia beijar ainda. Ele me chamava pra sair nas aulas chatas, nas interessantes, nas práticas e nas teóricas.

Mas agora que eu perdi uma aposta e tenho que sair com ele, o babaca decide parar de me chamar pra sair! Pode uma coisa dessas?

Portanto, a maravilhosa, incrível, talentosa, esperta e linda Lily Evans vai convidar James Potter para sair. E ele _pode _ou não aceitar.

Inspira.

_Lily Evans, sua bunda é linda._

Expira.

_Lily Evans, todo mundo te adora._

Inspira.

_Lily Evans, seus olhos verdes são poderosos._

Expira.

_Lily Evans, você está __**tão**__ ferrada._

Localizei James nos jardins. Não foi difícil, uma terceiranista muito prestativa me avisou que o tinha visto lá. Quase desisti às portas do castelo. Quero dizer, ele provavelmente estaria embaixo _daquela_ árvore, com os amigos e admiradoras ao redor. Parecia um reverso daquela cena no quinto ano. Eu não queria que ele se lembrasse daquela ocasião, de como ele se sentiu ao ser humilhado e desprezado em público. Isso poderia despertar nele instintos de vingança doce que recairia sobre mim e minha (pouca e porca) dignidade.

Para a minha surpresa, no entanto, James estava sozinho, próximo ao Lago, sentado e pensativo. Tentei me convencer de que era um momento privado e particular e que seria inadequado e incrivelmente rude da minha parte interromper, mas nem eu mesma consegui me enganar. Então, declarando em voz alta para o vento o quanto meus peitos ficavam atraentes com aquela camisa e o quanto meu cabelo brilhava ao sol, marchei até onde James estava.

- Ei. – falei, me sentando ao seu lado. Sem me olhar, James respondeu um "ei" de volta, baixinho.

- O que te aflige, meu caro camponês? – perguntei, com a voz doce. Antes que você diga alguma coisa, eu não estava protelando. James Potter desanimado era coisa rara, e partiu meu coração mais do que eu achava possível. Na verdade, tudo que se tratava de James me atingia mais do que eu achava possível. Ou adequado. Ou conveniente.

- Não é nada. Não se preocupe. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de leve, mas ainda sem olhar pra mim. Também olhei para o Lago azul, quase negro, e o céu claro tocando o horizonte. Olhei de novo para o perfil bonito de James, seus olhos chocolate perdidos na paisagem, sem realmente enxergar nada, sua boca que às vezes parecia gritar por um beijo. Olhei de novo pra paisagem. De novo para James. Então me ergui, limpei minha calça, andei dois passos e me sentei outra vez, agora na frente de James. Ele finalmente ergueu os olhos para mim, parecendo apenas ligeiramente surpreso. Dei de ombros:

-A paisagem não é tão bonita assim. E é mais difícil mentir olhando pra mim diretamente. Dizem que meus olhos tem um certo poder ou algo assim. – brinquei. Ele deu outro sorriso fraco, um pouquinho mais sincero.

- Então, James. O que anda te incomodando?

Ele demorou um pouco para responder, arrancando a grama distraidamente. Então falou:

- Você quer ser auror.

- Sim. – falei, lentamente. Não precisava, porém, parecia uma afirmativa.

- Você nunca teve... dúvidas sobre isso?

Pisquei algumas vezes, surpresa.

- Claro que sim! – exclamei. James ergueu os olhos, parecendo surpreso com minha resposta. – O tempo inteiro, James. Quero dizer, e se eu não der certo como auror? E se eu fosse uma boa curandeira? Ou talvez... Bem, só talvez... eu devesse seguir uma carreira trouxa, sabe? Eu _sou_ meio trouxa, afinal de contas. Mas eu não quero ser auror porque é a escolha certa a ser feita. Eu quero ser auror porque é a _minha_ escolha.

James ficou em silencio por uns instantes, parecendo pensar no que eu dissera.

- Você já pensou em seguir uma carreira... trouxa? Seria menos perigoso, sabe.

Bufei.

- Oras, Jay, não seja bobo. Foda-se o perigo. Tudo que a gente fizer vai ser perigoso. Com Voldemort à solta, não existe segurança.

Minhas palavras foram calmas, mas James ficou bravo. Ele puxou um punhado de grama que saiu com raiz, terra, só faltava uma marmota junto.

- James... você tem... dúvidas? Sobre ser auror?

- Não. – ele pareceu chocado que eu chegasse a essa conclusão. – Eu tenho dúvidas sobre meu futuro, Lils. Eu quero ser auror, mas eu quero casar, eu quero formar uma família, eu quero ser feliz... E ultimamente, eu não sei como isso pode acontecer.

- Por causa de Voldemort? Oh, Jay, não, de nada adianta abrir mão de todo um futuro feliz por causa dele. Você tem que ter seu futuro _apesar _dele. – exclamei, pegando no braço (forte, deixa eu te contar) dele para demonstrar minha ansiedade. – Prometa que você não vai fazer isso, James Potter.

- Fazer o que?

- Desistir da vida desse jeito. Prometa. – dei um puxão no braço dele e ele me encarou. Nossa troca de olhares foi intensa, até ele quebrá-las com a voz rouca:

- Prometo, Lils.

- Ótimo. Agora, será que dá pra sair desse tema? Eu vim te falar uma coisa muito importante, e se eu não falar agora, não vou falar nunca mais.

Ele me olhou curioso.

- Por que?

- Porque estou pagando uma aposta com a Lene, e ela me mata se eu amarelar.

James riu e encostou a cabeça na árvore:

- Manda.

Respirei fundo, me empertiguei e soltei a bomba do século:

- James, você quer sair comigo?

Ele ergueu os olhos para mim, não parecendo surpreso.

- É uma pegadinha ou o que?

Antes que eu respondesse, ele continuou:

- Ah, não, Pads pediu pra você fazer isso, não foi? Olha, Lily, o que quer que aquele cachorro tenha falado, não precisa se preocupar, eu...

- James, porque Sirius me pediria algo assim? – interrompi, confusa.

- Então, você está falando sério? – ele perguntou, devagar. Fiz que sim com a cabeça. James suspirou e voltou a cavucar a terra.

- Por causa da aposta com a Marlene, é isso? Você perdeu e vai ter que sair comigo como castigo.

Fiquei confusa com o tom magoado da voz dele e respondi, me aproximando dele:

- Não, Jay, claro que não. A aposta... Bem, eu vou ter que ir para o meu próximo encontro com lingerie negra, não importa com quem seja, não importa quando seja. Eu _quero_ que seja com você, bocó, e é por isso que estou te convidando.

James deve ter ficado parado olhando para mim por um minuto ou dois. Até que ele quebrou o silencio com aquela voz rouca que me fazia ficar arrepiada mesmo sob aquele sol morno:

- Foi o Sirius sim, não foi? Ele pediu pra você...

- James, esquece o Sirius, sim? Se não quiser mais sair comigo, você pode apenas me dizer, sabe, não precisa enrolar. – falei, desejando do fundo do meu coração que eu só estivesse fazendo charme mesmo, e que ele ainda quisesse sair comigo.

- Lily! – ele me assustou, segurando meus braços. – Não seja besta, ruiva. É lógico que eu ainda quero sair com você. Mas você vai ter que me dar um tempo para me acostumar... Eu estive a ponto de me convencer de que eu e você... bem, nunca iríamos à Hogsmeade juntos.

- Por que? Quero dizer, depois de todos anos, você estava começando a ter dúvidas agora...?

- Estamos no sétimo ano, Lils. E agora, diferente de antes, eu tenho algo a perder. Eu conquistei sua amizade, o que francamente me fez ficar ainda mais apaixonado por você, e eu não podia mais me arriscar a perder isso. Era fácil te irritar e não me importar antes, quando nossa relação se resumia a gritos e provocações. Mas agora...

- Perfeito! – exclamei, brava. – Excelente, senhor Potter. Quando eu resolvo ir atrás de quem eu quero você resolve dar pra trás?

James olhou para mim de um jeito que me fez esquecer como se fala por um momento, tamanha a intensidade da emoção daqueles olhos. Mas eu não precisava falar, já que no momento seguinte, ele estava ocupando minha boca com algo definitivamente melhor.

O toque dos seus lábios nos meus não soltou faíscas, não gerou eletricidade, não fez estourar fogos de artifício. Mas foi o melhor beijo da minha vida, foi um gostinho de uma droga que eu não iria querer me livrar, foi como água para alguém morto de sede no Deserto do Saara.

Quando nos separamos – eu ainda em estado catatônico – ele falou, com _aquela_ voz:

- Nunca. Você não vai se livrar de mim facilmente, Evans.

- Ótimo. – respondi em um sussurro. – Não é minha intenção te deixar escapar, Potter. Pode-se dizer que é exatamente por isso que eu tenho que ir embora agora. – falei, me erguendo. – Tenho uma lingerie preta e sexy para comprar.

Andei pelos jardins até o castelo ouvindo a risada mais bonita do mundo me acompanhando.

**N/A: Ei. Só uma short que foi, de fato, um pequeno surto. Exatamente, palavra-chave: short. Não haverá continuação. Eu só queria escrever isso mesmo, e já cansei de me comprometer a escrever mais e mais e não conseguir (apesar de ter toda a boa intenção do mundo, juro).**

**Anyway, ultimamente estou conseguindo voltar a escrever, então quem sabe esse não é o inicio, né?**

**Reviews são, como sempre, bem-vindas. Particularmente, me faria bem ver que ainda tem gente que me lê, apesar de eu não merecer. **

**Muitos beijos e até a próxima (cruzem os dedos para que seja em breve),**

Flavinha.

PS: São três horas da manhã e eu não revisei a fic. Se eu não postar hoje, nunca mais posto, então peço que não reparem (demais) nos errinhos ocasionais por aí.


End file.
